Orera no Hajimari to Sono Saki no Koto
by ShiroKame2324
Summary: Midorima tak tahu apa yang salah dengannya, ia juga tak pernah menyangka bahwa "hal-hal pertamanya" akan direbut oleh pemudah berambut merah yang tak sengaja ia lihat di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menentukan ini keberuntungan atau kesialan... For MidoAka Month #1 First/Last late post


Ini pertama kali baginya.

Midorima tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti ini. Sejak kecil ia dididik dengan baik dan tidak ada hal yang tidak normal dari pengajaran dan pendidikannya selama di rumah. Ia juga tidak mengonsumsi bacaan-bacaan aneh, tontonan tak benar, ataupun tinggal dan bergaul dengan orang-orang tak beres. Ia dibesarkan dalam keluarga biasa yang punya standar pengasuhan yang baik-baik saja.

Midorima baik-baik saja. Sejak memasuki taman kanak-kanak sampai sekarang, ia baik-baik saja. Ya, sampai sekarang. Harusnya begitu. Tapi pertemuannya tak sengaja, yang entah sial atau berkah, di depan gerbang masuk SMP Teikou pada bulan April yang sejuk karena hembusan angin musim semi disertai kelopak sakura yang berterbangan, dengan sesosok anak laki-laki –yang disinyalir juga siswa baru- dengan rambut merah mencolok, mengubah segalanya 180 derajat. Mengubah dirinya, pemikirannya, preferensinya, bahkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Orera no Hajimari to Sono Saki no Koto (Our First and Future)

For MidoAka Month Entry #1 - First/Last

Ini fanfic telat, promptnya udah lewat kemarin uhu

.

.

.

.

Dalam jarak kurang lebih 50 meter, Midorima melihat sosok yang menarik perhatiannya itu berjalan memasuki gerbang, dengan langkah biasa-biasa saja. Pandangannya yang mengarah ke depan, juga biasa-biasa saja. Tapi pemuda berambut hijau yang sejak tadi mengamati sosok itu menangkap hal-hal lain yang hanya ia yang tahu. Dalam matanya, sosok merah itu punya aura unik, dari sekali lihat Midorima bisa mengidentifikasi pribadi si merah itu sebagai pribadi kuat yang tak tergoyahkan; punya banyak potensi dan kemampuan; punya ketegasan, determinasi, kemampuan mendominasi dan meyakinkan hanya dari sorot mata; tapi disisi lain ia punya kelembutan, ada sisi kanak-kanak yang ia tangkap, namun sedikit dan benar-benar samar, tertutup oleh seluruh kesan yang disebutkan sebelumnya. Dan sekelebat, tapi ia yakin ada, sosok merah itu menyimpan kegelapan dan kesepian jauh dalam hatinya. Hanya, saat itu Midorima mengabaikan kesan sekelebat itu, ia terlalu silau dengan kesan-kesan hebat pemuda merah itu. Midorima masih memperhatikan pemuda itu berjalan dari gerbang sampai ia memasuki gedung sekolah dan menghilang di belokan. Barulah Midorima berhenti melihat.

Ia terkejut bukan main menyadari sejak pandangannya menangkap sosok merah unik itu dan terbius karenanya, nafasnya tertahan selama itu.

Midorima menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya, ia bingung. Dirinya tak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa memperhatikan seseorang sampai menangkap hal-hal sedetail itu, padahal mengamati manusia bukan hobinya (meski terkadang ia melakukannya). Sepanjang ia mengamati orang, baru kali ini ia begitu tertarik dan serasa tenggelam dalam pengamatannya sendiri. Apa boleh buat, seluruh pribadi dan persona itu betul-betul...

Mempesona..?

Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Pegangannya pada buku telepon yang ia bawa sejak tadi agak mengendur dan ia hampir menjatuhkan benda tebal dan berat itu. Oh, kenapa ia harus terpesona dengan sesama laki-laki? Tidak, tidak. Ini salah paham. Ia terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Tidak ada yang seperti itu dalam kamus hidupnya.

Midorima menepuk-nepuk pipinya, menyugestikan supaya sadar. Begitu ia merasa kesadarannya sudah penuh, ia melanjutkan jalannya menuju aula sekolah. Entah sudah berapa banyak waktu terbuang karena pikirannya yang melantur ke mana-mana gara-gara tadi. Langkahnya ia percepat, berharap ia tak terlambat menghadiri upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

.

.

.

.

Ia pikir ia takkan melihat sosok ajaib itu lagi, tapi begitu pihak guru mengumumkan perwakilan dari siswa baru yang akan memberikan sambutan, yang dipilih berdasarkan nilai ujian masuk (dan sudah pasti yang dipanggil adalah yang terbaik dari seluruh siswa baru), Midorima merasa ada sesuatu yang menyempit di dadanya, tatkala ia melihat sosok berambut merah yang familiar berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju podium, tanpa sediktipun aura panik dan tegang tergambar di wajahnya, mengambil alih mic dengan sopan dari guru yang memanggil namanya, lalu mulai bersuara...

Dada yang sesak dan serasa terjepit sesuatu tiba-tiba terasa longgar. Suara pemuda itu mengalun aneh (karena ia merasa nyaman) di telinganya.

Ini pertama kali baginya.

Midorima Shintarou tak akan pernah lupa, seperti apa sensasi yang ia dapat ketika nama Akashi Seijuurou dipanggil ke atas podium hingga akhirnya ia berhasil mengidentifikasi nama sosok ajaib itu, dan sejak saat itu menjadi dua kosakata yang terus membayangi pikiran dan juga hatinya.

.

.

.

Ia bertanya-tanya lagi, ini keberuntungan atau kesialan?

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, salam kenal." Pemuda merah 170 cm menjulurkan tangannya kearah Midorima dengan sopan.

"Ah.. salam kenal.. Aku Midorima Shintarou." Midorima menjabat tangan Akashi dengan agak canggung.

Suara decit sepatu, dentuman bola basket, dan derap lari dari siswa-siswa yang sedang bermain memenuhi seluruh gym saat itu, seolah menjadi musik latar belakang pertemuan mereka untuk pertama kali (bagi Akashi) dan kesekian kali (bagi Midorima).

Tapi dibilang pertemuan, sejujurnya itu hanya Midorima yang secara sepihak melihat Akashi. Jadi mungkin inilah yang dihitung sebagai pertemuan pertama sesungguhnya.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, mereka tak bicara apa-apa lagi. Hari itu mereka baru resmi masuk klub basket, dan lagi-lagi Midorima terpana karena intensitas pertemuannya dengan pemuda merah idam–oh bukan, maksudnya seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah– akan semakin sering. Entah beruntung atau sial, ia tak tahu.

Mereka duduk bersisian di _bench_ memperhatikan senior-senior yang sedang berlatih. Hari ini belum banyak anak kelas satu yang datang ke klub. Baru mereka berdua dan beberapa orang. Klub ini memiliki sistem pembagian anggota menjadi tiga bagian, dan dua hari lagi adalah hari tesnya. Kebanyakan dari anggota yang sedang berlatih adalah senior-senior yang berniat untuk naik ke _first string_ atau bahkan _second string_. Dan untuk anak baru, biasanya paling tinggi mereka bisa langsung ke _second string_. Belum pernah ada anggota baru yang langsung ke _first string_ di tahun pertamanya.

Midorima melirik Akashi beberapa kali, ia ingin sekali mengajak pemuda itu bicara. Tapi ia bingung, topik apa yang bisa dibahas bersama sang idam- ah bukan, maksudnya pemuda menarik disampingnya itu. Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, si hijau itu memantapkan hati dan mencoba buka suara.

"Em.. Akashi-san, sejak kapan main basket?" dan Midorima mengutuki suaranya yang terdengar agak gemetar ketika bertanya begitu. Mudah-mudahan Akashi tak sadar, mudah-mudahan dijawab, harapnya cemas. Sementara yang ditanya terlihat agak terkejut lalu kemudian menoleh, merespon dengan sedikit senyum.

"Ah, aku main basket sejak kecil." Jawabnya singkat

"Oh begitu..." habis sudah topiknya, pikir Midorima.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau masuk klub basket, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima terkesiap karena tak menyangka akan ditanya balik, "Ah... mm.. aku baru mulai main sekitar kelas lima SD, tapi tak terlalu menekuni, lalu katanya SMP Teikou punya klub basket yang bagus, jadi aku cukup tertarik... begitulah kira-kira..."

"Hoo... begitu. Tapi kau cocok main basket. Kau tinggi." Ujar Akashi ringan. Pandangannya tak terarah ke Midorima.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kau juga cocok main basket, Akashi-san."

"Tidak usah pakai _–san_ , panggil saja aku Akashi." Kini Akashi menolehkan kepalanya kearah Midorima, melempar senyum singkat. Midorima terkesiap lagi.

"A-ah oke. Kalau begitu panggil aku Midorima saja."

.

.

.

Lalu basa-basi singkat itu berubah menjadi obrolan panjang. Karena sepertinya senior tak kunjung mau berbagi lapangan untuk para yunior baru, hampir semua anak kelas satu yang hadir hari itu dengan niat latihan untuk tes dua hari lagi satu persatu meninggalkan gym karena sepertinya kecewa mereka tidak bisa pakai lapangan. Tapi Midorima dan Akashi tak beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk. Malah sepertinya obrolan mereka berkembang lebih jauh.

"Belakangan ini hobimu apa, Midorima?"

"Eh? Kenapa belakangan ini?"

"Ya karena ada orang yang kalau ditanya apa hobinya akan menyebutkan hal yang dulu rutin atau sering ia lakukan tapi sekarang sudah jarang, padahal yang disebut hobi itu 'kan yang sering dilakukan dari dulu sampai sekarang atau setidaknya belakangan ini. Begitu."

Midorima terkejut dengan definisi 'hobi' menurut Akashi. Padahal itu tak penting-penting amat, tapi Akashi memikirkannya sedetail itu dan sengaja –repot-repot– melempar pertanyaan dengan maksud yang sesuai agar jawabannya tak meleset dengan definisinya.

Ia berpikir sejenak.

 _Akhir-akhir ini ya..._

 _Melihatmu di kelas, melirikmu diam-diam di perpustakaan, menatapmu ketika kau lari maraton di jam olahraga kemarin... memperhatikanmu.._

Sontak ia terlonjak kaget. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka pikirannya menjawab demikian. Ia tak bermaksud mengeluarkan jawaban semacam itu dan itu bahaya sekali, jika tadi ia keceplosan mengucapkannya bukan dalam benaknya. Midorima menutup mulutnya panik, Akashi menangkap gelagat aneh itu dan bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"A-a-a-ah.. ti-tidak.. tak apa.." ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Emm... hobi akhir-akhir ini ya... Aku sedang suka baca novel detektif terjemahan dan novel humor ringan. "

"Wah.. dari novel detektif ke novel humor? Jenis bacaanmu unik juga. Aku juga suka cerita detektif, tapi biasanya aku sangat pemilih. Selain itu novel-novel sejarah dan teori-teori konspirasi juga menarik."

Midorima sekarang paham kenapa pola pikir Akashi terasa aneh sejak awal.

"Kau bisa main musik?"

"Ah.. lumayan. Aku main piano sejak kelas tiga SD."

"Pernah menjuarai kompetisi?"

"Pernah sih... tapi cuma tingkat distrik. Juara dua."

"Hee... kau cukup hebat rupanya, Midorima."

Wajah Midorima agak menghangat karena dipuji. Ini pertama kali baginya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan atau berharap akan tiba hari dimana ia bisa bercengkrama, mengobrol banyak dengan seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuurou, yang selama ini hanya ia perhatikan dari jauh. Jangankan mengobrol sampai selama ini, mendekati saja ia tak mampu.

Jadi mungkin setelah ini semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya dan Akashi akan menjadi keberuntungan sendiri baginya.

.

.

. 

Setelah perbincangan lama di gym hari itu, keesokannya Akashi mulai menyapanya setiap bertemu. Midorima membalas sapaan-sapaan Akashi; yang entah kenapa ia nilai elegan, karena Akashi sering kali menyapanya hanya dari gerak mata atau anggukan singkat disertai senyum samar. Hal itu menarik untuk dilihat, dan Midorima senang membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Ia tak suka tegur sapa yang berisik, karena itu ia menyukai cara Akashi menyapanya. Kalau sekolah sudah bubar, kadang ia melihat Akashi keluar dari ruang OSIS dan alih-alih tak sengaja lewat, ia akan menyapa Akashi dan mereka akan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah bersama. Keseharian seperti itu, kebetulan dan kesempatan seperti itu, adalah momen unik tak terdefinisikan bagi Midorima.

"Kau bilang suka main shogi, 'kan?"

Karena Akashi mendapat tugas dari senior di OSIS untuk memeriksa dan mendata beberapa ruangan klub yang sudah tidak berjalan lagi kegiatannya, ia meminta Midorima yang tak sengaja ia temui agar menemaninya sebentar.

Yang ditanya menjawab.

"Yaa.. bukannya suka juga sih, belakangan ini aku ingin coba main yang lain selain catur, jadi sekarang aku sering main shogi."

"Oh... kau juga bisa main catur?"

"Mm.. lumayan.."

"Kalau begitu mulai besok temani aku main shogi," suara _cklek cklek_ pintu ruangan yang agak rusak dan susah dikunci beriringan terdengar dengan suara Akashi, sehingga Midorima agak tak yakin apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Eh?"

"Selama ini aku main shogi sendirian, kebetulan ada kau... Bukan ide buruk 'kan kalau kita main bersama?"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot, sejujurnya ia agak gugup, "Ya, boleh saja sih..."

Akashi tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, kita bisa pakai ruangan itu," Jarinya menunjuk sebuah ruangan agak sempit dekat tangga menuju atap sekolah. "Dulu ini ruang klub minum teh, tapi klub itu sudah lama bubar dan sekarang ini jadi gudang." Akashi membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan memperlihatkan isinya. Ruangan 4x5 meter, disisinya berbagai macam barang seperti peralatan marching band, alat-alat olahraga, alat-alat dari klub minum teh yang dulu, peralatan-peralatan dari klub-klub lain, dan sebagainya. Ada satu meja yang entah sengaja atau tidak, ditaruh di dekat jendela besar dan dua buah kursi yang berhadapan. Kelihatannya Akashi yang sengaja mengatur begitu

"Lihat, tak begitu buruk 'kan? Sekarang ruang ini jadi tempat penyimpanan macam-macam, karena tak ada yang mau ke sini, aku sering menghabiskan waktu di sini."

"Sendirian?"

"Begitulah. Dan rumornya ruangan ini ternyata berhantu, lho. Sialnya aku baru tahu belakangan ini. Padahal aku suka di sini sampai sore."

"Eh?" Midorima merasakan hawa tak enak, sejak kecil ia benci sekali hal-hal berbau hantu dan sejenisnya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dia takut.

"Wah, ada apa?" Akashi menangkap gelagat tak enak Midorima, "kau takut?"

"Ti-tidak! Siapa yang takut? Kau meremehkanku ya? Aku tidak percaya rumor-rumor seperti itu, tahu..." Midorima berusaha menutupi kekhawatirannya sendiri. Ia tak akan mau dianggap penakut oleh orang di hadapannya ini.

"Hmmm.. kalau begitu kau tak keberatan 'kan menemaniku di sini?"

"Yah.. tapi kalau ada apa-apa atau ketahuan penjaga sekolah, kau yang tanggung jawab ya. Kalau sudah jam pulang 'kan seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh di sini..."

"Tenang saja," Akashi menutup ruangan itu dan menguncinya. "Sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja."

.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Akashi mengembalikan kunci-kunci ke ruang OSIS lalu menghampiri Midorima yang menunggu di luar. Mereka berjalan bersisian keluar dari sekolah.

"Kau jadi pulang terlambat karena menemaniku dari tadi, apa tak apa-apa?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Yah, bukannya aku mau menemanimu sih, tapi kebetulan saja kita bertemu... Lagipula tidak ada orang lagi di sekolah, jadi kupikir-"

"Kau khawatir aku sendirian, begitu? Wah, terima kasih ya."

"Aku tak khawatir, kok. Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"...kalau kau memang tak khawatir, kenapa kau gugup begitu dari tadi?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan. Midorima memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, tapi itulah esensinya di setiap waktu yang Midorima habiskan bersama orang itu.

Kalau hampir setiap pulang sekolah mereka akan bertemu di ruangan itu untuk main shogi, berarti ia tak perlu lagi mengandalkan kebetulan atau memaksakan itu untuk bertemu Akashi.

Kali ini Midorima yakin ia harus merasa ini adalah keberuntungan yang terjadi tanpa ia paksakan.

.

.

.

Mungkinkah ini pengaruh dari ramalan Oha Asa yang menyatakan bahwa Cancer akan mengalami suatu hal besar hari ini, atau mungkin juga ini memang keberuntungan beruntunnya, ia tak tahu.

Pasalnya, tiba di suatu hari yang mengagetkan, ketika Nijimura-senpai mengumumkan pengumuman mendadak bahwa ia mengundurkan diri dari jabatan sebagai kapten dan ia menunjuk Akashi sebagai kapten baru, Midorima berfirasat baik, jauh dalam benaknya ia merasa begitu. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana tegap dan mantapnya Akashi berdiri di samping Nijimura-senpai dan bagaimana caranya mengatasi pandangan-pandangan tak percaya, menyindir, atau bahkan merasa tersinggung, dari para anggota klub basket terutama para senior. Gestur Akashi tak terlihat gentar, ia tenang luar dalam. Bahasa tubuh maupun kondisi mentalnya tak mengisyaratkan sedikitpun ketegangan atau takut. Seperti biasa, semua itu membius Midorima.

Dan betapa ia merasa amat beruntung, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ketika Akashi secara pribadi, di suatu sore dalam perjalanan pulang mereka dari sekolah, memintanya menjadi wakil kapten. Ia ingat sekali lambaian rambut merah Akashi yang meliuk cantik akibat angin yang cukup kencang sore itu dan wajahnya yang menghangat tanpa bisa ia kontrol.

Lalu sore itu terasa jauh lebih indah dari sore manapun sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

Kini sisi dirinya yang lain bertanya padanya.

Apakah ia sedang jatuh cinta?

"Tentu saja itu cinta! Kau ini naif sekali, Midorimacchi!" suara cempreng Kise memenuhi kedua telinganya siang itu. Midorima menutup kedua telinganya dengan jengkel. Suatu kesalahan besar meminta saran dari teman kuning berisiknya ini. Sekarang beberapa penghuni kelas menengok memperhatikan mereka.

"Kan sudah kubilang, bukan aku, Kise. Tadi aku menceritakan kondisi temanku.. Dan lagi jangan bicara keras-keras, kau harus belajar mengendalikan suaramu," ujar Midorima, sementara yang dinasihati hanya menunjukkan gestur pura-pura tak mendengar.

Kise membuka botol minum Midorima dan minum seenaknya sebelum Midorima sempat menghentikan, "Oke, oke, mau kau atau temanmu itu, yang jelas kalian sangat tidak peka terhadap perasaan sendiri! Mana ada orang yang memperhatikan seseorang sampai sebegitunya sejak pertama bertemu lalu merasakan emosi-emosi aneh setiap kali melihat seseorang itu, dan lain sebagainya, tidak bisa disebut sedang jatuh cinta? Dilihat dari manapun itu jelas tanda-tandanya..."

Midorima merebut botol minumnya dari tangan Kise dan mengelap mulut botolnya dengan sapu tangan, yang memancing ekspresi sebal dari Kise. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Kise tadi. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia hanya tahu kata-kata cinta dari buku atau tontonan. Merasakan secara langsung tak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Jadi ia tak yakin, apa iya selama ini ia sedang jatuh cinta?

Kesampingkan dulu soal cinta, masalahnya adalah objek yang membuatnya berpikir demikian. Bagaimanapun, dia 'kan... laki-laki, sama seperti dirinya. Apa ini tanda-tanda bahwa dia tak normal? Kalau cinta pertamanya saja sudah laki-laki berarti dia benar-benar tak tertolong lagi?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Midorima merinding. Makin lama dipikir, ia makin pusing.

Kise menangkap gerak-gerik Midorima yang terasa janggal, sepertinya tebakannya benar. Dalam hati ia tertawa, mungkinkah ini pertama kalinya?

"Hei, Midorimacchi, siapa gadis itu? Ada di kelas kita? Seangkatan? Atau senior?"

Pemuda hijau itu berjengit didesak pertanyaan seperti itu. Wajar kalau Kise bertanya seperti itu, ia pasti akan menebak 'gadis' dan mungkin tak akan terpikir sekalipun bahwa tak ada 'gadis' sama sekali dalam topik pembicaraan mereka.

"K-kan sudah kubilang, bukan aku, tahu! Ini curhatan temanku! Ia meminta saran dariku padahal aku tak pernah tahu apapun soal cinta, ma-makanya aku terpaksa minta saran darimu! Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi, Kise. Akh, aku menyesal bicara denganmu jadinya..."

"Hoo.. jadi kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta?"

Midorima menatap Kise kesal, sial sekali dia pakai buka kartu segala, "Kalau iya, kenapa? Bukan masalah besar buatku.."

"Hmm begitu.. Kalau begitu ini akan jadi cukup sulit, Midorimacchi. Setidaknya kau benar-benar nol pengalaman dalam cinta dan sepertinya kau juga bukan orang yang penasaran dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Dan kelihatannya kau bukan tipe agresif juga. Kalau kau mau mendapatkan dia, jangan sampai membuatnya meremehkanmu.."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, buat dia terkesan denganmu. Buat dirimu sejajar dengannya, kalau dari penjelasan tadi kelihatannya dia orang yang cukup hebat dan levelnya tinggi, tidak bisa dijatuhkan dengan cara-cara sederhana. Tapi tetap jadi dirimu sendiri, kau tidak perlu meniru orang lain. Jadilah lelaki jantan yang menghadapi dia dengan seluruh dirimu apa adanya, dan buat dia menerimamu seperti apa adanya dirimu. Dan ingat, jangan sekalipun membuatnya meremehkanmu atau menganggapmu rendah. Kupikir dengan begitu, setidaknya kau bisa selangkah demi selangkan dekat dengannya.." Kise menutup pidato panjang lebarnya dengan senyum puas. Lalu ia melebarkan matanya senang dan menepuk keras pundak Midorima.

"Berjuanglah, Midorimacchi! Karena ini pertama kalinya, pasti sangat sulit, tapi kurasa kau bisa!" ujar Kise dengan cengirannya.

"Kenapa kau menujukan itu padaku? 'Kan sudah kubilang itu untuk-"

"Ya, ya kalau begitu sampaikan semua itu pada temanmu, ya! Bilang padanya jangan lama-lama berpikir, langsung serang saja, dan semoga berhasil, oke? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu~ Bye, Midorimacchi!" Kise melambaikan tangannya dengan riang meninggalkan Midorima yang tertegun.

 _Jangan sampai diremehkan, ya?_

.

.

.

Kata-kata Kise menyihirnya. Sekarang ia sangat bersemangat. Berkat itu akhir-akhir ini ia susah tidur.

Kata-kata 'jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama' itu terngiang setiap hati di kepalanya. Apalagi tambahan penilaian Kise yang dilontarkan pemuda kuning itu beberapa hari yang lalu, bahwa objek yang dibicarakan Midorima kelihatannya juga punya perasaan positif yang sama, atau setidaknya sinyal-sinyal itu tampak, begitu kata Kise.

Midorima mendengus. Padahal Kise tidak tahu siapa yang dibicarakan, ataupun pernah melihat sorot mata merah Juby orang itu, tapi dengan sombongnya si model itu berkesimpulan sejauh itu.

Ah, persetan dengan penilaian Kise. Sekarang ia memikirkan ini bukan karena omongan Kise, tapi karena ia tahu membiarkan perasaannya membuncah tak karuan, kupu-kupu imajiner yang seenaknya berkepak-kepak di perutnya, wajahnya yang menghangat sampai memerah, dan degupan jantungnya yang tak normal setiap kali bertemu pandang; bertegur sapa; berjalan bersisian; ataupun menghabiskan waktu berdua di ruang 4x5 di depan papan dan bidak-bidak shogi,

Bersama pemuda berambut merah yang tak tahu bagaimana setiap hari semakin terlihat mempesona dan cantik di manik-manik hijaunya,

Adalah hal yang bisa membahayakan kesehatan psikis dan fisiknya. Terbukti dari insomnia yang dialaminya karena intensitas memikirkan si merah itu semakin parah. Bukan hanya itu, imajinasinya pun sudah ke mana-mana.

Seperti seminggu yang lalu saat ia sedang demam, ia bermimpi. Akashi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, dengan sekeranjang apel merah dan hijau, melangkah masuk ke arahnya, lalu duduk bersila di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Midorima hendak bangun, tapi Akashi menahannya dan berkata dengan suara pelan bahwa ia seharusnya berbaring saja. Midorima menurut, lalu matanya memperhatikan jari-jemari pemuda itu dengan cekatan mengupas apel-apel itu lalu memotongnya kecil-kecil. Ia menusuk satu potongan dengan garpu dan mengarahkan kearah mulut Midorima, mengisyaratkan agar yang mau disuapinya membuka mulutnya. Midorima membuka mulut dengan malu-malu, lalu potong demi potong apel masuk ke mulut Midorima lewat suapan-suapan dari Akashi. Midorima tak akan pernah lupa, Akashi di mimpinya tersenyum amat sangat manis, setiap suapannya terasa penuh kasih sayang dan kata-katanya yang lembut seperti 'semoga cepat sembuh', 'kau harus banyak makan buah', 'jangan banyak memaksakan diri', dan sebagainya mengalun indah di telinga Midorima. Tapi yang paling ia ingat jelas adalah apa yang ia lakukan dalam mimpinya ketika Akashi bangun dari duduk dan berbalik hendak meninggalkannya.

Ia menarik lengan Akashi dan menjatuhkan tubuh pemuda itu di kasurnya. Ia pandangi Akashi yang terperangkap di bawahnya, tapi reaksi yang ia pikirkan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia lihat. Akashi tersenyum, tampak tak terkejut atau marah sedikitpun diperlakukan seperti itu. Midorima dalam mimpi itu merasakan hasrat asing yang mendesak ingin keluar. Lalu dengan desahan nafas yang terburu-buru, karena panik dan pengaruh dari demamnya, ia mendekati wajah Akashi dan dalam sekali gerakan, menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman yang panas, karena Midorima sedang demam. Akashi dalam mimpinya membalas dengan menempelkan tangan kirinya di wajahnya dan tangan kanannya merengkuh lehernya. Ia ingat, ciuman itu lama. Ia ingat, bukan hanya di bibir. Dan ia ingat juga, ada hal lain yang dilakukan mereka dalam mimpinya tapi Midorima tak sempat melihatnya karena ia langsung terbangun, kaget dan syok, ia merasakan bajunya sudah basah kuyup oleh keringat. Suhu tubuhnya serasa meningkat menjadi puluhan derajat karena sekarang ia merasa sangat panas.

Namun yang paling mengagetkannya adalah, pakaian bawahnya pun yang ikut-ikutan basah oleh hal lain selain keringat.

Itu pertama kalinya, Midorima tak pernah mengalami hal macam itu selama ini. Dan yang ia pelajari, ini adalah hal wajar bagi remaja laki-laki tatkala sudah memasuki masa pubertas dan mengalami ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis. Apa yang disebut mimpi basah itu katanya salah satunya terjadi dengan cara begitu, mulai tertarik pada lawan jenis entah itu dalam dunia nyata atau lewat cara menonton atau membaca konten-konten dewasa. Kira – kira seperti itulah yang ia tahu.

Tapi masalahnya, ini bukan lawan jenis tapi sesama jenis. Apa ketertarikan itu juga termasuk memancing hal macam itu?

Sejak mimpi 'panas' itu, insomnianya dimulai begitu pula dengan khayalan-khayalan liarnya terhadap Akashi. Kadang ia menampar dirinya sendiri karena menganggap betapa rendahnya dirinya. Tapi ia tak kuasa menghentikan; gerak-gerik Akashi, bibirnya, sudut matanya, jenjang lehernya, kulit putihnya, atau bahkan bagaimana ia bisa menutup mata jika kesempatan seperti ganti baju sehabis latihan atau pertandingan menyuguhkan pemandangan hampir seluruh tubuh terekspos di mata hijaunya. Midorima tak bisa melewatkan betapa atletis bahunya, punggungnya, pinggangnya, kedua lengan yang terlihat tak berotot tapi kuat dan bagus. Ia tak sanggup memalingkan wajah dari semua godaan itu.

Meski semua itu membuatnya berperang dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri lagi bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan Akashi.

Karena itu ia tak bisa menunggu. Ia sudah sepenuhnya sadar ketertarikannya pada Akashi sudah jauh melampaui teman. Ia ingin memilikinya.

Maka tiba dimana Midorima merasa ia sudah siap, ia memutuskan sore itu akan ia keluarkan seluruh perasaannya pada pemuda karismatik itu.

.

.

.

"Kau kalah lagi, Midorima."

"..."

"Aku bertanya-tanya sejak awal kita main, apa kau selemah itu? Yah bukannya aku meremehkanmu, sih, tapi kekalahanmu yang terjadi setiap hari ini benar-benar hebat buatku."

"..."

Akashi terkekeh, "Tapi kau tetap menatangku sehabis kalah, padahal habis itu kau kalah lagi... Kau benar-benar luar biasa,"

".. Akashi.."

"Ya, ada apa? Sejak tadi kau pendiam sekali."

Midorima meremas ujung bajunya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebelum pulang, kau ada waktu?"

Akashi meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja, tertarik. "Hm, aku tak keberatan lebih lama disini, memangnya ada apa?"

Midorima mengalihakan pandangannya lurus, tepat dimata Akashi. Ia merasa ia tak boleh lari atau menghindar. Dirinya sudah siap menerima konsekuensi apapun, sekalipun itu artinya ia harus kehilangan pertemanan dengan orang itu.

Ia menarik nafas sebelum mulai, "Ada temanku.. ia bilang ia suka padamu.."

Manik merah Akashi terbelalak. Ia cukup kaget, tapi ia merasa cerita Midorima akan menarik. "Eh? Benarkah? Wah.. Siapa gerangan dia?"

"Tapi sebelum kuceritakan, kau harus tahu bahwa yang menyukaimu itu... laki-laki..."

"..."

"Aku harus memberitahu itu dulu, jadi aku bisa mendengar pendapatmu, apa kau mau tahu orang itu lebih jauh atau tidak..."

Ada jeda sebentar, dan itu membuat Midorima bimbang. Mungkin harusnya ia tidak...

"Lanjutkan saja, aku ingin tahu."

Manik hijau itu melebar. "Eh? Tak apa-apa? Kau tidak merasa risih atau semacamnya?"

Akashi terlihat berpikir, bola matanya bergerak keatas, lalu ia menjawab, "Tidak juga sih... Setiap orang bebas menyukai siapa saja, dan aku pribadi bukan tipe yang terlalu mempedulikan itu, sebenarnya.. Lagipula menurutku ini menarik, mendapati ada laki-laki yang menyukaiku, ini pengalaman yang unik.." ujarnya dengan senyum, agak terlihat nakal.

Midorima masih terpana sebelum akhirnya ia sadar, "Ah, kalau begitu kulanjutkan. Temanku ini bilang ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia menyukaimu. Ia belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Tapi begitu melihatmu ia merasakan sensasi aneh berkembang perlahan dalam dirinya. Ia sering melihatmu, dimanapun kau berada, selalu ada kesempatan ia bisa melihatmu. Awalnya ia pikir ia hanya mengagumimu, bagaimanapun kau sekarang ketua OSIS, siswa berperingkat nomor satu setiap ujian, kapten tim basket, dan kau juga punya kepribadian yang tak sembarangan. Selain itu kau juga karismatik dan banyak orang menyukaimu. Ia pikir ia tertarik padamu karena itu, tapi.."

"Apa aku pernah bicara padanya?"

"Tidak," Midorima berbohong. "tidak pernah.."

"Hmm.." Akashi terlihat sedang berusaha menebak-nebak. Dengan hati-hati Midorima melanjutkan.

"Ia diberitahu temannya kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi ia berusaha menolak sangkaan itu, ia masih tak terima dirinya menyukai laki-laki. Tapi entah bagaimana, ia mulai mengalami hal-hal aneh seperti kurang tidur, sakit, dan sebagainya karena memikirkanmu. Ia juga mulai berkhayal aneh-aneh. Tentang dirinya bersamamu, atau tentang kau sendiri."

Akashi membulatkan mulutnya, jelas sekali ia terkejut, "Wow, menarik sekali... Aku penasaran hal apa yang dibayanginya tentangku.. Mungkin hal-hal mesum? Hahaha, bisa saja ya.." kelakarnya disertai kekehan pelan.

"Ya... itu bisa saja. Lalu ia bercerita padaku bahwa saat ia sakit ia bermimpi tentangmu."

"Benarkah? Mimpi seperti apa?"

Midorima tak menyangka Akashi akan seantusias ini mendengarkannya, sampai ia takut sendiri bagaimana kalau Akashi tahu identitas 'temannya' itu, "Ia tak menceritakan detailnya seperti apa, sih, tapi ia bilang... mm... kalau dalam mimpinya ia.. menciummu..."

Kali ini bahkan Akashi yang sejak tadi anteng-anteng mendengarkannya pun tak bisa tak terkejut. Matanya melebar kaget, wajar saja. Midorima melirik diam-diam sekaget apa dia, tapi sebaliknya, "Wah, agresif sekali dia... Mimpinya saja seperti itu..." malah jawaban itu yang terdengar.

Midorima berusaha keras menutupi kegugupan dan jangan sampai semburat merah di wajahnya terlihat. "K-Kau juga berpikir begitu, ya? Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bermimpi seperti itu..."

"Omong-omong, bagaimana ia bisa menceritakan hal seperti itu padamu? Apa dia tidak malu?"

"A-ah, benar juga. Mungkin karena tidak ada yang bisa diajak cerita selain aku. Dia cukup hati-hati bicara tentang dirinya pada orang lain."

"Tapi ia bisa cerita dengan temannya yang lain? Tadi kau cerita dia diberitahu temannya kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta.. berarti bukan cuma kau 'kan yang bisa dipercaya?"

Midorima bingung menjawabnya, ia benar-benar tak ingin ketahuan. Tapi terkutuklah Akashi dengan ketajaman intuisinya. "...ah, mungkin karena..."

"Omong-omong, Midorima, kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Hah? Kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

"Sudah jawab saja."

"...tidak ada, sih, tapi-"

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Manik hijau Midorima membelalak, "Hah?! Tunggu dulu-"

"Kusimpulkan kau belum pernah, iya 'kan?"

Midorima tak perlu menjawabnya. Ia mengiakan dari sorot matanya.

Akashi menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya, "Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlihat lelah, beberapa waktu yang lalu juga kau absen karena demam, 'kan? Lalu di sekitar kantung matamu juga agak menghitam belakangan ini, kau kurang tidur?"

Midorima menangkap hawa tak enak, "A-a.. ermm... ya, akhir-akhir ini aku susah tidur, soalnya sebentar lagi ujian 'kan? Mungkin terlalu banyak belajar..."

Akashi melambaikan tangannya sambil terkekeh, "Ah masa? Selama ini nilaimu tetap tinggi kok tanpa begadang, peringkatmu selalu tepat di bawahku, 'kan? Yah, aku tahu sih kau sedang berusaha mengalahkanku, tapi kurasa kau tipe orang yang tidak buang-buang waktu untuk seperti itu, bukankah jam belajarmu sudah teratur? Begadang itu untuk orang-orang yang tak punya jadwal rutin belajar sepertimu, atau orang-orang dengan sistem kebut semalam. Jadi alasanmu tak masuk akal. Kau pasti begadang karena memikirkan sesuatu." Telunjuk Akashi yang mengarah ke Midorima seolah mengatakan 'aku tahu kau berbohong jadi katakan saja sebenarnya'. Midorima menelan ludah.

"..."

"Kenapa? Apa masalah yang kau pikirkan seberat itu sampai kau harus begadang?"

Midorima menyerah, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai Akashi berhenti main-main dan membongkar identitasnya, "Bu-bukan begitu... aku hanya..."

"Kenapa? Kau tak bisa bilang kalau kau sedang memikirkan seseorang?"

"H-hah?! Tunggu dulu, Akashi! Dari tadi kau seenaknya.."

"Siapa yang kau pikirkan? Aku?"

Skak mat.

Akashi sudah membongkar semuanya.

Hancur sudah pertahanan diri Midorima. Ia sudah tak sanggup menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. Diluar perkiraannya, ternyata ini jauh lebih memalukan.

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke hadapan Midorima. "Kenapa kau membuatnya sulit dan berputar-putar? Sebenarnya kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri 'kan?"

Si hijau itu tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia lebih memilih mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain dan berusaha tak beradu pandang. Sementara si merah masih memburu jawaban jujur dari pemuda jangkung di depannya ini.

"Midorima?"

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa kau tak jujur saja bahwa itu kau?"

"Kau pikir aku orang gila macam apa yang bisa terang-terangan memberitahu ketertarikan tak wajar macam itu, hah? Kau harus tahu," Midorima mencoba menggapai sisa-sisa keberaniannya, "daripada penolakan, aku jauh lebih takut kau akan jijik padaku sebelum aku sempat menjelaskan apa-apa dan kita.. tak bisa berteman lagi.."

Jeda menghiasi suasana setelah Midorima mengeluarkan pernyataan terakhirnya. Ia yakin habis ini ia tak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi.

Akashi tersenyum mafhum. Ia kelihatannya mengerti alasan Midorima, "Tapi aku tak biang kalau aku jijik dengan ketertarikan sesama jenis kok. Harusnya kau langsung bilang saja."

"Tapi 'kan aku tak tahu. Kalau aku tahu sih..."

"Kau akan langsung bilang?"

"Err... i-itu...ti-tidak juga sih.."

Akashi tertawa lebar, Midorima benar-benar membuatnya geli. Pemuda hijau itu terlihat amat sangat lucu baginya sekarang. Mungkin menggodanya lagi sampai ia jujur bukan ide buruk.

"Nah Midorima, sekarang kau ingin kuberikan sesuatu?"

"Hah? Memangnya kau mau memberi apa?"

"Tapi aku tak bisa memberikanmu semudah itu, ada syaratnya"

Ada gelagat mencurigakan, sepertinya Midorima tahu itu apa.

"Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dengan kata-kata yang benar, bagaimana?"

"Hah?! Kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah tahu?"

Akashi mencibir, "Apanya? Apanya yang jelas dari cara bicaramu yang berputar-putar itu? Kau mau aku menerima perasaanmu dengan pengakuan samar-samar dan palsu itu? Enak saja.."

"M-memangnya kau mau menerimaku kalau aku mengatakannya dengan benar?"

Senyum nakal tergambar di wajah sang pujaan hati, "Tergantung caramu meyakinkanku, wahai pangeran pemalu*"

Midorima merasa ingin lari secepatnya dari sana dan bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan lucky itemnya dirumah, tapi hatinya tak ingin ia kabur. Ia harus menghadapinya, ini kesempatan yang tak akan datang lagi. Berbekal keberanian yang ia pungut entah darimana, ia mantapkan hatinya dan mulai bersuara.

"A-aku... Tunggu, boleh kugenggam tanganmu?" Akashi mengangguk dan membiarkan tangan kanannya digenggam kedua tangan Midorima. Tangan Akashi yang hangat terasa aneh di genggamannya, sementara kedua tangannya lengket dan dingin karena keringat sejak tadi.

Midorima memaksa kedua matanya untuk menatap Akashi, "A-aku.. se-sejak lama... menyukaimu... A-akashi... meski kau me-menolakku... tetaplah jadi temanku, kumohon..." tangannya gemetar, kakinya gemetar, bibirnya gemetar sampai ia terbata-bata bagai anak TK baru mulai membaca. Sementara Akashi memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

Ada jeda lagi yang tercipta, sampai Akashi membuka suara. "Sudah?"

Midorima mengangguk canggung. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Akashi.

Mata Akashi menyipit, lalu ia tersenyum. Disentuhnya wajah Midorima dengan tangan kirinya, "Sejauh ini kau berhasil meyakinkanku, Midorima. Aku suka kejujuranmu. Sekarang kau boleh ambil hadiahmu."

"Eh? Itu betulan?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Kau boleh menciumku sekarang."

Midorima terlonjak, "E-e-eeeeh?! Tu-tunggu! Tapi.."

"Kau tak puas kalau cuma dalam mimpi 'kan? Sekarang aku memberimu kesempatan untuk mewujudkannya. Lebih baik jangan kau sia-siakan, Midorima."

Midorima tak tahu harus apa, ini jauh sekali diluar perkiraannya. "Be-benar tak apa-apa?"

"Harus berapa kali lagi aku mengangguk?"

"Ka-kalau begitu... kau tak boleh menyesal ya..."

"Hah, jangan membuatku tertawa sarkastik, Midorima."

Perlahan, Midorima menjulurkan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dan ia meraih kepala Akashi. Halus, wangi sampo rambut Akashi yang lembut mewarnai sensasi jari dan hidung Midorima ketika mendekatkan mulutnya dan mencium ujung kepala merah itu. Lalu turun ke bawah dan bibirnya mengecup kening Akashi. Ia memperhatikan, Akashi tak bereaksi menolak atau apapun. Kedua matanya menutup ketika Midorima mendekati wajahnya. Terakhir, Midorima mengecup batang hidung Akashi, ia rasa itu saja sudah cukup. Tapi begitu ia mengangkat wajahnya, kedua mata Akashi terbuka.

Dalam gerakan berikutnya, entah bagaimana Akashi seperti ingin menciumnya juga, terlebih lagi di bibir, di area yang ia hindari. Refleks, Midorima menjauhkan wajahnya dan ia terkejut ketika mendapati raut kecewa Akashi. Midorima tak tahu harus apa sampai jari Akashi terangkat ke arah bibirnya dan mengisyaratkan agar Midorima juga mencium bagian itu. Ia tak pernah mengira Akashi akan mengizikannnya sampai ke sana tapi ia tahu ini juga yang Akashi inginkan, jadi ia mendekatkan wajahnya memejamkan mata, mengangkat dagu Akashi dan dengan satu gerakan ia tempelkan bibirnya di bibir Akashi perlahan, merasakan sedikit demi sedikit bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir pemuda itu dan tak lama kemudian mereka benar-benar berciuman.

Sungguh momen paling ajaib yang pernah ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya. Bahkan ciuman dalam mimpinya pun tak semanis dan semenyenangkan ini. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi cara mengontrol diri dan melanjutkan ciuman itu lebih lama sampai Akashi menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Midorima, pertanda ia harus berhenti.

Midorima terkesima, ia menyadari betapa bodohnya dia. Harusnya ia berhenti dalam sekali kecupan. "Ma-maaf.." ucapnya sembari melepas rengkuhan tangan kanannya dari pinggang Akashi, tapi tangan pemuda itu menahannya.

"Sebenarnya kau boleh saja tamak," ia tersenyum, menelusuri manik hijau yang tadi dipenuhi hasrat terpendam yang baru saja bisa keluar, "tapi kau bisa lakukan itu setelah meyakinkanku lebih jauh lagi, Midorima."

Lalu Akashi menyematkan satu kecupan di pipi Midorima. Kemudian ia berbalik membereskan papan shogi dan mengambil tasnya, lalu memanggil Midorima yang masih terbengong dengan seluruh kejadian tadi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana? Ayo pulang."

Midorima tersentak dari lamunannya lalu buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan menyusul Akashi yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Masih kaget? Itu pertama kalinya buatmu ya?"

Midorima mengangguk canggung. Ia malu sekali sekarang.

"Kau tahu? Itu juga pertama kalinya buatku. Siapa sangka ciuman pertamaku malah dengan laki-laki." ujarnya.

Midorima menggigit bibir bawahnya, jadi ia harus jawab apa sekarang?

Tapi Akashi tak peduli Midorima sedang kacau atau apa, ia malah menggenggam tangan Midorima dan menariknya agar berjalan lebih cepat. Yang ditarik terbelalak kaget, bagaimana ia harus bereaksi diperlakukan begini?

"Di seberang jalan sana ada kedai dango yang baru buka. Ayo mampir ke sana, sebelum jemputanku datang."

Midorima mengangguk pelan. Ia hanya mengikuti pemuda itu tanpa bertanya apa-apa. Untuk kedepannya ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Akashi tak menjelaskan apa-apa padanya. Tapi ia menikmatinya, menebak-nebak seperti apa masa depan mereka setelah ini. Sambil menatap punggung laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Ia pikir tak ada salahnya berharap keberuntungannya akan terus berlanjut terus.

.

.

.

.

a/n

ah apa ini cheesy sekali, kenapa mereka jadi kayak tokoh utama shoujo mana murahan gini aaaakh... *meringkuk*

dan oneshot apa ini? molor panjang banget sampai 5000 kata lebih -,- ah sudahlah

ini niatnya buat MidoAka Month yang promptnya First-Last, tapi ludah lewat, terakhir tanggal 6 Juni, dan sekarang udah prompt baru. Tapi ya udahlah saya pos aja tetep dengan prompt kemarin, udah terlanjur sih... tapi kayaknya "First"nya maksa banget ya ohok

selama ini mdak/akmd yang saya baca tuh ngejelasin ketertarikan mereka dari sisi sudut pandang, kepribadian, kesan yang didapat, dan hal-hal rumit lainnya, dan saya suka banget itu dan saya tahu itulah yang Mdak/Akmd banget. tapi kali ini saya pengen menyuguhkan cerita bahwa ketertarikan mereka bisa berasal dari hal fisik dan murahan macem ini lho hiahaha... maaf ya jadi begini mdak nya...

dan maaf saya nggak akan minta maaf karena ke-OOC-annya karena yang namanya fanfic itu susah selamet dari OOC hahaha

anyway ayo kita ramaikan MidoAka Month 2015 ini~ yey~


End file.
